Porn for Porn's Sake
by trip into porn
Summary: Smattering of unlikely couples. Comment, let me know who you want to see.


It's late and he squints at the clock when her usual tiny knock comes loud and uneven from his front door.

The taxi's backlights floods the doorstep when he reaches to open the heavy wood just as her fist raises to smash against it again. She misses, sending herself teetering on the edge of his planters.

His arm darts out, hand grabbing at her waist in attempts to steady the body that she looks dangerously in control over even though he can practically smell the alcohol leaking from her pores. Except its Meredith and he's never known a woman who can make the combination of liquor, vanilla and rain so damn appealing.

"Dude. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." She steps past him, pushing the door fully open as she heads straight into his kitchen calling over her practically bare shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm great actually." Her usual bouncy ponytail is currently a mass of waves still damp from outside and hanging past her shoulders showing off just how much back her barely there top exposes.

Alex squints, narrowing his eyes at her retreating form. Because that's what they do. They watch each other. It's a game and she started it. Started it three weeks after she left Shepherd standing at an alter of a wedding that wasn't even his. Three weeks after Ava took the wrong face with her and left and three since Addison followed suit. Three since Alex moved back to his old apartment and three weeks since Meredith stopped caring and started drinking. Three since Alex joined her.

But the sad thing is, the thing that really grips him and really makes her hold her hands out franticly to steady her spinning life is that it's been three _months_ since she stopped loving Derek and three _months_ since he stopped loving Izzie. And they both know that those are the two names that aren't allowed in this home and they embrace it.

"See?" She reappears with a bottle of something he doesn't remember buying in her hand, the other hand pushing her hair off to the side. She pushes down the heel of one stiletto and sends it in the direction of his couch before kicking the other behind it. "I'm fine."

The liquor doesn't even make it into a glass before she's pulling him by the collar back towards her, biting his lip until he finally bites back. His mouth doesn't so much as kiss her as it does everything else. It breathes her, tastes her. "Since when did you start drinking rum?" He laughs against her shoulder as her thumbs traces the flat planes of his stomach. Running his tongue along where her collarbone and throat meet, sucking and running his teeth along her jaw before tugging her lip in between his. Definitely rum.

"It's something I'm trying."

----

"Touch yourself " He says it as he deposits her onto the rug that stretches the length of the room. She smirks, propping herself up before letting her knees fall to either side of her. Her top inched up half her tiny body, hardly useful for covering anything just as the scrap of blue lace between her thighs hardly does either.

"What about that turns you on Alex?" She hikes her eyebrows up at him, deep but at the same time draws one hand towards herself, fingers dipping under the lace.

He just laughs, hardening instantly, when her face contorts into tiny little 'ohs' as her fingers slide way too easily into herself. It's so easy and routine that she knows he can tell she's practiced. Often. He watches, his face growing dark, as she rocks her hips back and forth to collide perfectly with her hand. Pressing her bare heels into the thick carpets in order to grind against herself. Harder.

"Like this?" She asks, biting her lips because she knows this is exactly what he wants. He doesn't even answer and so she decides to keep talking. "So today I was walking past the room with the guy who has the heart condition and I was going for his chart to check for—"

It's so about nothing and he knows that she loves to turn him on and convince him that she's perfectly capable of something else at the same time that work talk during sex is something he's new to. It's her way of proving to him how practically nothing on her part sends him coming so hard that her female ego is definitely soaring.

So he grabs at her ankles, pulling her towards him watching her wince slightly as the carpet burns her back before grinning wolfishly down at her even as her fingers continue to switch technique and continue. She just smirks back waiting for him to stop her. He does, pulling his wet hand from between her thighs not bothering to clean it up for her as he spreads her thighs, placing her ankles on either of his shoulders. Her hips are still slowly pumping, practically mounting the air at the sudden lose of contact and he laughs, low and hallow in his throat at her glare.

He starts with his thumbs. Using the wider and flatter part of his finger to open her up. He watches as her ass leaves the ground in order to close the cap between her thighs and his face. That's when he uses his tongue. Teasingly slow at first so that he can feel her contracting around nothing in order to make it feel like something.

"What Meredith. Missing something?" He stops what he's doing in order to appear as if he really does care about what the problem is before maintaining eye contact but dragging her still a little closer.

She wants to shout at him that yes. She needs his fingers, his tongue, his dick, anything, anything fucking her. Now. Instead she just clenches at the carpet before pulling off her tank top, and capturing each breast in a fist before smiling sweetly. "Nope. Nothing at all.

-----

"God! Alex. God. Yes. Fuck yes." She throws her head back, arching her tiny body so that her shoulder blades sink further, harder into the carpet as her hips pump higher into the air. His large hands practically engulf her hips as he pushes her down so his tongue can fuck her better. Running the length of her clitoris before sucking down right where she needs it spreading her arousal with his tongue further into her. His hands reach around her so he can grab her ass, angling her so she can grind into his face before finally flipping her over and watching as she yanks his jeans off and sinks down onto him so hard and so sudden that he gasps at just how wet she really is.

"God. Meredith. GOD, you feel good."

He barely has time to revel in the smirk she throws at him before she's slamming back down on him and pulling off over and over so that her thighs tighten and the strong muscles just prove to him how willing she is to do all the work to get them both off right about now.

Her hands land on his chest, using him as leverage to pull herself almost off his shaft before using her weight to bury him all the way inside of her. Over and over again and he hates that he gets off even more knowing what a look they create. Her slender body riding his as her hair falls across her bare shoulders as she slams down, teeth biting lip in perfect concentration until he can feel his orgasm practically ripping itself through his groin.

But that's nothing compared to the scream that leaves her mouth as her thighs tighten in quick succession around him, once, twice, three times, nails clawing at his stomach as hers tightens too before she's shuddering everywhere and he's coming so hard inside of her. But still her thighs stay contracted as she rocks back and forth only a few times in order to steal from him everything he's got.

That's what he loves about Meredith. She's too good to let him come anywhere except inside of her.

And that's the thing she loves about Alex. He never needs his hands to make her scream.

And that's the thing about trying out the rum. New things tend to be spectacular.


End file.
